


In love, in love, it's--Eeeew! Sand!

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Sarumi Summertime [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Awkward failed smut scene, Gloomy ice-cream vendor and student!Saruhiko, M/M, Massive Cockblock, Sarumi Fest 2016, Summer!AU, Surfer!Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty sequel to "In love, in love, it's Summer."</p>
<p>Or when Saruhiko and Misaki try to have romantic sex on the beach and majorly fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love, in love, it's--Eeeew! Sand!

**Author's Note:**

> Surfer!Yata and Gloomy ice-cream vendor!Saruhiko one last time guys :)
> 
> This time, it’s **NSFW**. Misaru hinted but... Ahah it actually never happens lol!  
>  So this is a beach sex scene, ok? Except it gloriously fails because they are two idiots lol!
> 
> The
> 
> [Main story is here :)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7415791/chapters/16842889)

There were things Saruhiko really disliked. Some he even hated. He couldn’t even list them for how numerous they were… His boyfriend, Misaki, sometimes called him a fussy bastard or a picky prick and when Misaki felt like being romantic, Saruhiko was given the sweet nickname of unsatisfied jerkface. And it would never change. Love made you blind, and it was well enough already, no need to become stupid on top of that. Saruhiko wouldn’t change his habits and likings and… “ _No_. And if you really need to look up for the definition of this word, here is one: No matter how much you insist, it will never happen, no way in hell, my answer is definitively a negative one.”

The redhead’s brows knit together as he bent toward Saruhiko, fists clenched at his sides. “You really are awful! You said no for my birthday already and I didn’t push things further because I was just—you know…” the surfer rubbed the back of his neck, like he did every time he was embarrassed. “You know, I was so happy you agreed to… Anyway! So I thought it was fine enough! But the vacations are over tomorrow and we’ll go back to school on Monday!”

“That’s fine with me,” Saruhiko muttered, tucking his hands in his pocket and hunching on himself.

“It’s not for me! I just ask for ONE goddamn evening Saruhiko! Please! Then I’ll drop it! We won’t ever go to the beach ever again! I swear!” Misaki whined, now clutching the front of the dark-haired man’s t-shirt.

“Easy to promise! It’s not like it’s usual to go to the beach after the summer is over,” he muttered grumpily.

Misaki arched an eyebrow. “I go to the beach all the time no matter the season…”

At that, Saruhiko couldn’t help to flash a horrified glance at the shorty.

“But I won’t drag you along with me if you accept to come tonight!” Misaki quickly added, stepping closer enough to be able to bury his nose in the crook of the ice-creams vendor’s neck.

Saruhiko gave a second thought at the choices he had. Misaki insisted, and had brought up this idea many times already since they had started dating at the end of July, that they should go to the beach one night and have a romantic diner.

There were so many wrong things in the idea in itself that Saruhiko had been against it immediately. The first issue being the beach: meaning sand amongst other awful things. Second issue was the romantic aspect: that was the stupidest concept Saruhiko knew about. And the last problem resulted in the diner-part: which was a pain because it meant _eating_ things. Basically, the whole idea from the beginning to the ending, was the worst ever.

But it also seemed to matter big deal to Misaki. Saruhiko realized it more and more. His surfer of a boyfriend seemed to like _one_ thing almost as much as he claimed to like him… and it was the goddamn sea. Not that he was jealous of the sea, who would be? But still… It was a major annoyance, to have to compete with a puddle of water all the time.

“Saruhiko please. I really want to do it with you, it means a lot to me,” Misaki whispered against his neck, warm puff of air caressing his skin maddeningly. Saruhiko’s whole frame shuddered, and he was almost sure the redhead did it on purpose. “We won’t stay too long, ok?”

“Fine already!” the vendor breathed out in a long-suffering sigh. And he knew it was the stupidest thing he could have done… but in the end, it seemed like love didn’t only make you blind, but also a moron, and it would soon serve him right!

 

“I regret this already.”

“I know, this makes it only the fourteen times you say so. Thanks for coming, though,” Misaki answered cheerfully as he spread the blanket on the sand.

The sun was setting, casting its reddish light on the quiet sea. Yeah… That wasn’t bad. But it wasn’t fantastic either. The sand still radiated some warmth from the day but Saruhiko wouldn’t know, because he was wearing stubbornly a pair of sneakers and some tight jeans. Misaki was dressed exactly like every other day when he came here, his shirt hanging open on his bare chest.

Right now, he was busy spreading the dishes he had cooked earlier in the day on the blanket, along with two cans of coke and once he was done, he zipped his backpack closed and dropped on the ground. The blanket was big enough for them to sit there, but no, the redhead enjoyed the sand visibly, since he was sitting _on_ it. Saruhiko sighed and certainly didn’t imitate him.

“That’s nice, isn’t it? That sunset is beautiful,” Misaki sighed too, but clearly content.

“If you say so.”

“I knew you would try and ruin it, but it’s fine! I’m glad you’re here, grumpy!” the surfer mocked, leaning toward him despite the distance, with a stupid grin.

“I guess there are worst things,” Saruhiko admitted eventually, now he got to see his boyfriend smile so brightly. That wasn’t bad… That was actually pretty endearing.

Misaki seemed overjoyed by this answer. Saruhiko shrugged, hiding his sudden embarrassment.

“You know what? I’m sure the water is still pretty warm and with the air cooler… like it’d be awesome to go and swi—“

“No!”

 

The meal in itself was enjoyable enough. Misaki had refrained from putting any vegetable in it, already aware of Saruhiko’s habits and the dark-haired man couldn’t say it wasn’t satisfying. He wouldn’t admit it _aloud_ but something tickled in his chest when he thought about it and that wasn’t bad either.

“I really want to taste the water,” Misaki said lazily as he leant back on the blanket, elbows buried in the sand.

“Go on but don’t expect me to follow you,” Saruhiko huffed. “And don’t expect me to watch you swim and wave a hand at you when you reach the buoy.”

“Why?” Misaki grinned, craning his head to glance at him.

“Because you’re not fucking five and I have better things to do?”

“You’re a mood-killer,” the redhead mocked, rolling on his side, still sprawled next to him.

“Be cautious or I’ll want to kill other things than the mood,” Saruhiko warned him with a smirk.

It was dark now but they could still make out each other’s shapes. The lights coming from the city were way too far and hidden by the little cliff that was hiding them, but the moon was full and bright.

Perfect romantic setting to save the mood. That wasn’t nauseous at all, nope.

“Say… Maybe we could do something else than swimming in the ocean?” Misaki asked, crawling a bit more toward him.

“Obviously I’ll do anything but swim, tsk.”

At that, Misaki’s grin widened even more and his hand reached Saruhiko’s bangs to push them away. Saruhiko felt his shoulders tense a bit and suppressed a shudder.

“Anything?”

This time, the ice cream vendor squinted. What was that idiot up to?

“Even… m—me?”

_How bold_! Misaki was clearly blushing but he still managed to grin like an idiot, pretty proud he had dared to ask this. And Saruhiko couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased at least a bit.

After all, there was something he really liked with Misaki and their relationship… and it was surprising enough considering he couldn’t stand being touched or having his personal space invaded… and that was the physical part of it.

Misaki was pretty demonstrative when they were alone, and Saruhiko himself hated to admit he had discovered a new side of his own personality: a clingy, touchy one. Whenever the redhead was around, he longed to reach and _touch_ and _grope_ and…

“I’d gladly do that but my stupid boyfriend thought it’d be a good idea to waste some time wandering on the beach instead…”

“How are both things incompatible?” the surfer immediately countered.

_Wait. He isn’t serious, is he?_

Saruhiko dropped the lazy taunting smirk and squinted harder. Misaki looked very serious, not teasing him anymore. His eyes actually shone brightly and it made his stomach flutter.

“You’re not for real.”

“I’m not—I’m serious Saruhiko. You know…”

The redhead actually closed the gap between them for good and Saruhiko found himself dumbstruck. And _kissed_.

That wasn’t like Misaki to initiate a kiss when they were outside like that, even if it was late and it wasn’t likely they’d meet anyone here. Saruhiko would think about that later though, because at the moment he was too occupied fighting back. Because it was a fucking fight. Misaki pushed against him rather forcefully, their hot breaths mingling as they bit and licked each other’s mouth thoroughly.

Soon the two hands on Saruhiko’s shoulders pressed strongly enough to make him fall over and he landed on his back with a “ _humph_ ” cut short by Misaki’s voracious lips.

The other tried to devour him alive it seems. And Saruhiko wasn’t going to complain before long. The blanket was comfortable enough and his very-little-dressed boyfriend crawling on top of him was a torture he could endure.

That’s why he didn’t mind when Misaki got slightly carried away and broke the kiss to suck on the skin of his neck. Saruhiko knew it would leave a mark, he was very well aware of it, and that was fine with him. His hands actually flew to the other’s back and nape and he encouraged the redhead by pulling him down more.

The air was warm already despite the late hour and this made the atmosphere a hundred times hotter. Misaki rested between Saruhiko’s parted legs and Saruhiko could feel the light pressure of his hips against his as seconds passed.

They both were riling each other up slowly but surely and heat was pooling at the pit of Saruhiko’s stomach. He tugged on the red hair, indicating to his boyfriend it was time to stop leaving marks and resume the kissing part. Saruhiko had never enough of that part.

Misaki complied, his shuddering breath caressing the dark-haired man’s lips when they met again. “Saruhiko…” he moaned, and bucked his hips downward.

_Yes, Misaki…_ Saruhiko nibbled on the other’s lower lip, unable to stop the throaty noise that made his way out of his mouth. It was so easy to get carried away when he was with Misaki. So perfect too…

It must have been chemical, or something, Saruhiko just couldn’t help it, couldn’t help his reactions when Misaki’s body moved in sync with his own.

“Saru…” the redhead’s voice was trembling – and so were the hands that roamed Saruhiko’s sides. “I want to…”

_No_. Or more like, yes, Saruhiko wanted it too, but they were outside and there was no way they could do things like that here. But the young man didn’t want this to stop either. Thus he rolled them over, and pinned the other down. He barely noticed his left arm was in the sand now, too busy gripping Misaki’s wrists and pinning them above the surfer’s head. Misaki was at his mercy, trapped under him and totally offered to him. And it didn’t seem to disturb the surfer in the slightest.

In an instant, he wrapped his legs around Saruhiko’s waist swiftly, creating the welcomed friction that had them both moaning into each other’s mouths.

Saruhiko was actually exploring the other’s mouth with dedication, his tongue licking into the wet and warm cavern, and curling around its twin and… “Saruhiko, please,” Misaki broke the embrace again to whine against his temple.

“Please what?” the taller one asked, frustration straining his voice.

“I want you.”

_Fuck_.

“Misaki, look where we are,” the ice-cream vendor whispered, instantly shifting to put his weight on his right arm, his left one sliding back on the crumpled blanket.

“I don’t care. There’s no one but us. I—I really want it. It’s—don’t you think it’s kinda cool?” the redhead asked, wiggling uncomfortably under his boyfriend.

Although Misaki didn’t free him, his legs still firmly hooked around his midsection. He averted his gaze too, his face adorning an adorable blush. Saruhiko couldn’t resist it, what a pain!

“Don’t tell me it’s another fantasy of y—“

“What! It’s just… I really want you Saruhiko. Right now. Right here,” he said, and locked eyes with the taller one. It felt so sincere and open… and inviting.

Saruhiko shuddered, holding Misaki’s gaze despite the weird things his stomach did at the moment. Hearing such words… Seriously, what was that idiot thinking? He wanted his boyfriend too, and there was no way he was going to last if Misaki was so persistent, and stupidly sexy and… hard.

Misaki was fully hard, his cock rubbing against Saruhiko’s groin. _Fuck this, seriously_.

“I hate you,” the dark-haired man growled before diving back in.

The familiar heat in his lower belly betrayed him anyway. Letting go of Misaki’s wrists, he groped his hips instead, intending to show to the other how affected he was himself. That elicited a terribly arousing noise from the redhead and from that moment, it was impossible to hold back anymore.

Their hips started moving on their own accord, both boys humping against each other, chasing the delicious friction over and over. They kissed sloppily, rolling in a mess of tangled legs and grabbing hands on the blanket and in the sand, and Saruhiko did his best to ignore the gross feeling each time he remembered they were laying in his awful thing.

At least, he forgot about it when Misaki pulled on his waistband but made sure Saruhiko’s ass was on the blanket – he was back laying on top of the taller one. And, anyway, the dark-haired man didn’t register that fact, too busy biting back a cry when Misaki simultaneously snuck a hand in his boxers and grabbed his hard dick, and teased his ear with the tip of his tongue.

“Misaki!” Saruhiko couldn’t stand it and hurried to push Misaki’s shorts and briefs down too.

He bared his ass just enough and the redhead’s cock sprang free, hitting Saruhiko’s stomach and sliding against his skin, hot, and damp at the tip.

Saruhiko’s hand found its way between their bodies and curled around Misaki’s cock, then around both of them. The surfer’s teeth sank into the flesh just under his ear and Saruhiko moaned without restrain, starting to jerk them both at a fast and hard pace.

Their motions grew erratic and messy as they chased some contact, thrusting in the hole formed by Saruhiko’s hand. Their lips met again, crushing feverishly together and muffling their moans and pants.

The young man lost his ability to think straight – and there was nothing straight in having sex with another guy anyway – too engrossed in the pleasure overwhelming him. Misaki’s cock slid against his own with ease, and it was hot and slicked with the pre-cum leaking from both of them and…

“Shit!”

“Want you, Saruhiko!”

Suddenly there was a hand between Saruhiko’s legs, and fingers running over his balls and running down again. Misaki seemed to try and reach for something else, fumbling in the meantime with the bag that rested somewhere next to their heads. Saruhiko understood what it was when he heard the lid of the bottle of lube clicking open. Two fingers prodded at his entrance eagerly and shaking, waiting to be slicked up.

His wrist still jerked faster and faster as the dark-haired man stroke them. Misaki shifted just so he could readjust and prepare him correctly. And damn, Saruhiko was ready…

But it never happened.

The surfer’s hand holding the tiny bottle of lube failed Misaki in the most lame and unexpected way possible, dropping the item right on top of Saruhiko’s face. The taller boy found himself hit on the nose and gasped in pain as the bottle bounced and disappeared from his line of sight.

“The fuck!” he exclaimed with annoyance, his hand stilling around their cocks, the other rubbing at his pained nose.

“Sorry!” Misaki dropped, mortified. “Oh my god, I’m so—“

Saruhiko turned his head, clicking his tongue significantly and his piercing blue eyes fell on the bottle and… “Seriously now?”

The uncapped bottle lay in the sand, the slippery liquid leaking in the sand, the main part of it covered in that gross stuff already. “It’s ruined!” Saruhiko exclaimed again in utter disbelief.

“No, wait!” Misaki moved again, trying to reach for the dirtied bottle but Saruhiko was faster and slapped his hand before the surfer could grab it.

“Don’t touch it! It’s fucking filthy!”

“But Saruhiko!” Misaki protested, his hand hovering above the bottle.

And damn, they looked so fucking ridiculous, butt-naked like that and still hard despite the exasperation and embarrassment, Saruhiko’s hand curled around them.

“Don’t _but_ me, idiot! We’re not using that shit!”

“Then what?”

There was despair in Misaki’s voice as much as in his amber eyes as he looked at the bottle.

“Then nothing!” The now awfully gloomy young man was adamant on this. They weren’t going to use it, that couldn’t be helped but they couldn’t save what remained of the lube. Misaki though, still seemed to hope.

“Wait! There must be another solution!”

“Another solution? Like what? Using sea water?” Saruhiko clicked his tongue, clearly fed up with the whole situation.

“Ugh? We can do that? But Saru—“

Oh god, his short boyfriend was so dense sometimes! “Of course not, we can’t! Misaki there’s salt in the sea!” the dark-haired man almost yelled, exasperated.

The redhead glared at him, clearly offended.

“Well clearly that’s not the only thing that’s salty, asshole,” he mumbled back.

“Tch!” Saruhiko looked away to hide his anger and didn’t realize he was clenching his hands into fists and…

“Ouch!” Misaki yelped and the taller one totally realized he had something in one of his hands that couldn’t be pressed too hard…

“Sorry,” he dropped low and fast, averting his gaze once more. This was a disaster! And yet, his boyfriend was persistent.

“I could see if there’s still some of it that can be—“

_What?_

“Are you serious? That thing is going nowhere near my ass!”

To illustrate his words, he snuck away from his boyfriend, freeing them both in the process. And that was the biggest flaw in Saruhiko’s plan.

The blanket clearly had been crumbled too much by now and there was only so little of it covering the sand under them and now… Saruhiko was sitting ass bare in the sand. “FUCK THIS!” the dark-haired man jumped away with a very unmanly shriek.

Too late. There was sand under his ass… Worse! Between his cheeks-bu… “Fuck this! It’s so gross!” he panicked, rolling away again toward the safety of the blanket but the awful feeling remained even though he wiggled like mad.

Misaki looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, straightening to sit on his ankles, his shorts still around his thighs. They really looked like two morons. “Saruhiko?”

“Fuck you!” the latter one snapped, disgusted beyond everything. “And fuck this! Fuck all that!”

There he was, trying to pull back his pants on, internally having a mental breakdown. Calling that a disaster was more than an understatement. That was an absolute joke!

“Oi! Saru! You alright?”

“No! NO!” he couldn’t help but cry, now dressed again and already pushing to get on his feet. The redhead had pulled his shorts back on too, realizing slowly he wasn’t getting any more action than that, _finally_.

“What—what happened?” he asked, though, clearly concerned.

“SAND! Sand happened! This is so gross! Tsk, I knew it! I’m not staying around one more minute! We’re going back!” Saruhiko bent and snatched his boyfriend’s backpack furiously, glaring at his surroundings with a distraught expression. His brain was crossed by a repetitive word now and it was “Shower… Need a fucking shower!”

Misaki joined him, standing up too and looking around with a puzzled and dreading expression. Then the amber eyes dropped on the bottle of lube covered in sand.

“Don’t you dare,” Saruhiko fulminated by now.

“I—“

“We’re leaving! I want to shower!”

There wasn’t discussing it. The gross feeling lingered between his legs and under his ass and _no_. No, no and no. That was awful and he had been cut in the middle of getting off with his boyfriend and that was maddening and frustrating enough!   

“Don’t you want to enjoy the sea a bit m—“

Saruhiko deliberately stepped on Misaki’s foot at this point.

“One more word and I’ll drown you.”

“The fuck! Saru!”

“We’re going home,” he said briskly, turning away already, aware he was walking all funny. And that was even more angering him that it wasn’t for a pleasurable reason.

“Alright, alright, you jerk,” the redhead groaned, following him after retrieving the blanket and folding it approximatively against his chest. “You’ll have to explain your shit, though!”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue again, stiffening. There was no way he was explaining anything. If Misaki was too stupid to understand, it wasn’t him who was going to say aloud that…

“Oi! Why are you walking like a fucking clown?” Misaki mumbled.

_Fuck!_

Fortunately the hit he got behind the head prevented the redhead from asking any other embarrassing question after that.

And Saruhiko promised himself he’d never ever have another moment on the beach in his life, _ever_. That romantic crappy scenario could go die buried under the sand for all he cared.


End file.
